ABSTRACT: The Data Management and Statistical Analysis Core (DMSAC) will consist of two interacting components, the Data Management Center (DMC) and a Statistical Analysis Component (SAC). The specific aims of the DMSAC for the International Center for Research on Complementary and Alternative Medicine (ICRC) include the following: [unreadable] Participate as collaborating investigators in the development and conduct of the three projects [unreadable] Facilitate development of study protocols [unreadable] Provide the infrastructure necessary to support the conduct, and monitor performance of, the studies [unreadable] Design data collection and management systems and prepare and maintain study databases [unreadable] Provide timely, expert interim and final statistical analyses of accumulated data [unreadable] Participate in the preparation of scientific reports and manuscripts [unreadable] Develop a data-sharing plan and respond to requests for data sharing [unreadable] Develop a web-page to apprise the scientific community of data sharing availability and procedures [unreadable] Coordinate the design, production, and maintenance of study and research group documents, such as study protocols, manuals of procedure, committee minutes, meeting notebooks [unreadable] Serve as the official repository .of research group documents [unreadable] Design and administer the research group websites